Deimos the Greedy
The Beginning Every soul has a beginning, just as they have an end. Deimos' beginning started when he was dropped off at an orphanage in corovon as a child. Resting in a wicker basket and swaddled in a filthy cloth it appeared his parents had abandoned him due to an inability to keep him safe. Deimos never truly found out who his parents were nor did he care really. As far as he was considered they should be thankful he didn't know. Or he'd make them regret most of their decisions until they died. Which wouldn't take long after that. The Orphanage Deimos grew up like many other orphans. With little to his name. Sure he wasn't very hungry often, there were occasional problems that made food scarce but nothing he couldn't deal with, and he had a warm bed and access to water. Deimos wasn't satisfied with things like that however... He always wanted more. The woman across the street with the pearl necklace? That should be his. The stray dog dying in the gutter. That should be his too, even though he didn't want it. The other children in the orphanage? They should be his. The world should be his. He deserved it at least in his mind for dealing with this shitty annoying world. He had been bullied growing up as he had been always been sickly. Pushed around and having the small things he had stolen. It was unbearable to him. Others tryed to approach and befriend him however most were simply unable too. He asked much of those who approached him, more then was reasonable. To let him borrow their shoes, to borrow their bed, to give him their share of food. Most didn't take kindly to those requests. That wasn't to say that none did. The other weak and sick ones flocked to him. Offering him what they had in hopes he would help them. In a moment of clarity he decided that he would, he spread out what they collected. Most going to him but what was leftover was spread evenly to the other children in his group. He frequently roamed around the city taking what he could without being caught and quickly taught such actions to his minions. After a small amount of time it quickly became a problem unable to be ignored by the orphanage owner. They confronted deimos about his criminal behavious but he simply regarded the elderly woman with a dark gaze that made her shudder. "The others have taken what is mine for years, and you've never spoken up. Now that I finally start to collect what I should have you bring fault to me? Arrogant and Foolish. Do not bring such hypocrisy to me Crone." This startled the elderly woman, while what he said wasn't incorrect he was clearly treading down a dark path. She attempted to have one of the helpers for the orphanage, a young man who worked at a dairy, punish Deimos for his bad behavior as she was too weak. He obliged and whipped the boy for not listening to his elders. Deimos simply grit his teeth through it until it was over then went back about his day. The next day however the man didn't show up to work, and a couple days later the elderly woman heard that he had been found dead in an alley near the orphanage. He had been walking home and had been stabbed to death in the dark. The elderly woman unknowingly glanced at deimos, the movement caught his eye and he looked at her as well before giving her a smile. He then went back to talking to the now rather sizeable group of eight children around him and have them follow him outside. Not long after the bullies that had constantly been proving him issue were continuously coming home injured. Black eyes, broken noses, one even had a leg broken. No one spoke a word however as to how they were hurt. Simply keeping their head down and behaving from then on. The orphanage hit a peaceful age for a couple years after this. All the time the elderly woman worrying more and more about deimos who grew bigger and more influential every day. Rough looking teenagers from outside the orphanage began to hang around the facility. Speaking and laughing with deimos with wicked looking daggers at their waist for protection. Deimos stopped coming back to the orphanage certain nights, staying overnight elsewhere in his teenage years and coming back with money and ragged clothes. Eventually the elder found something quite shocking in a sealed box hidden inside his mattress, he had hidden it inside and she only found it while cleaning the bunk room, when she opened it up inside was a black powder pistol. Expertly crafted with a simple monogram written on the side of the barrel. 'Greed'. This could only go so far. She confronted him and took deimos' arm forcefully telling him to tell her where he got that. He simply looked the woman up and down before grabbing the woman by the throat forcefully. The woman couldn't fight him off as she was old and struggled in his grasp while he took the gun from his hand. He checked the inside of it to make sure the bullet he kept inside was still there before setting it to the womans head. He smiled at her and said. "I have a new family crone, aren't you happy? You always struggled to get me adopted. Guess I was a fool to think you were capable of at least that. Don't worry, I took care of it. You can rest now" He pulled the trigger and the crone was no more. The orphanage burned to the ground that night and all the orphans inside mysteriously disappeared. New Family Deimos had indeed found a new place he belonged. A criminal group that worked at the docks had taken a liking to the dark mooded lad and had invited him to join them in their hobbys at night. At first it had been simple things, gambling in the local tavern, drinking with them, occasionally he would help them find somebody. However things quickly became more sinister. Asking for him to keep watch while they "Talked" to a man who ended up beaten before they left. Sneaking into houses with his small size and unlocking doors for them to "Take back their borrowed tools". He obviously knew it was a front. He didn't mind however, he found these people likeable. Why wouldn't one want to pursue more. If people weren't defending it properly they deserved to have it taken. Just like he had when he was powerless. He convinced the group to give him a split of the loot, a combination of blackmail and diplomacy, and was quickly earning some coin himself. After a time one of the group, a man named Black Leg Pete, gave him the pistol in exchange for keeping quiet about taking one of the other members treasured weapons in secret. The result of all that quickly happened and he came back to the group saying he wanted to join them fully and bringing the orphans in tow. There was backlash, the group saying that they weren't going to share with a bunch of brats who hadn't even seen blood. Deimos simply snapped his fingers and the orphans pulled out knives, steel pieces, wooden branches. Anything that could deal damage really, he had been training them for years after all to listen to him. The outlash quickly was drowned out through negotiations and now deimos decided the way the group operated. He gave the nameless group a new name. The Deadly Sins Present Day Deimos still is the leader of the group, the gang was doing rather well. They had a front business that ran a bodyguard and protection service. Anyone weak enough were quickly pulled into premium deals where they were explained that if they weren't protected they were likely to find accidents. This had resistance, at first there were several who spoke to guards. However they could never find the people who threatened them as the names were different and the people gone. However no matter who, those people always eventually met grisly ends. Several buildings were bought secretly. Homes for the guild members and places to keep their things. Alchemists were nurtured and began to distribute alchemical stimulants to the people of corovon. They rotated between properties never staying still long enough to be found. And now the name the Deadly Sins is spoken of with fear and unease. A dark group that lurked ready to take what it could from the people around them. Appearance Deimos has pale skin, crimson eyes with flecks of black within them, and hair the color of charcoal. His hair often goes in different directions as if trying to fight itself to go its own way. He wears relatively fancy clothes without standing out and often has expensive yet unassuming watches, bracelets, and other such accessories to show off his wealth. He often has a smirk on his face although a calm smile is just as often adorning his face. When in battle he wears chain mail under a coat. Defending him from the attacks coming his way until he can shove his gun in their faces. A secondary gun rests hidden in the waistband of his pants. A just in case measure. Personality Deimos is greedy, cruel, and arrogant. He takes what he wants when he can, and if he can't he bides his time and makes it so that he can. When he doesn't want something anymore? It's destroyed so that others cannot have it. Everything is his and everything worth is dictated by that fact. He treats what is his well unless they prove to be worthless. The more something is worth, the better he treats that thing. He himself is included in that system however he considers himself the most valuable of all.